


Tf2/reader medic alone time

by My_Smut_Disaster



Series: Tf2 fanfics <3 [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, F/M, Fear, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Smut_Disaster/pseuds/My_Smut_Disaster
Summary: On a mission to get info on the red base in the dessert you strip your shirt off and have all the boys shook also you and and medic get some alone time but  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Chapter 1

You where assigned on a new mission with spy, scout and medic to stake out the red base and find out their next move. Your team set off on foot at night to avoid being caught. About a mile away from the reds base the sun rose making the dessert cold turn to blistering heat. By the time your team reached the start of reds base you where sweeting bullets.

“How much longer” cried scout.

” Ver already here!! “medic said, already pissed off that he’s here to. You chuckle and turn to face scout, but he looks like he’s ready to just die.

“Zhe plan is to hide out in sniper’s old nest and zhen spy will sneak in a recorder in zhere meeting room…” medic stated. You turn to face spy and he’s taking his coat off and started to unbutton his shirt. You blush turning away, scout noticed your fidgeting moves and turned around to see spy’s actions.

” Ay that’s a good idea spy!” scout blurted

” vhat in the vorld are you two doing back there?!’asked medic.

“cooling down, what else?“scout answered. You chuckled at medic’s confusion.

“come on join us you two” chuckled scout. You shrugged and pealed of your shirt, happy having a layer gone. All of them stopped in their tracks, you kept walking. confused by their actions you asked

” y-you okay guys? “. Medic face became bright red,

” be more professional men “medic demanded walking with red plastered on his face.

“Ahem” says Spy throwing his coat and shirt over his shoulder. Scout trailed behind hiding behind his cool guy act.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later we reached snipers abandoned nest. We head inside to see a clean area but most important there was shade. Finally having some shade, you all slumped onto the ground and let out a loud sigh.

“this heat is going to make me strip! “shouted scout.

“not so soon ve have to get to vork “You and scout sigh as spy prepares to leave. Before medic could say anything, spy was already on his way out the door.

“scout you need to locate every possible exit “demanded medic

“wait, why am I here?” you asked.

“that’s the simple answer……bait!” declared scout.

“what!?” you cried

“sorry I forgot to tell you Fräulein” apologized medic.

“But unit vhen I need you rest“medic began. “fine…” you answered.

“before I leave I need to do one more thing “scout stated.

” y/n stand-up “scout demanded. You stood up and scout began to walk towards you. Scout hugged you lightly as he rested his head on your shoulder, you leaned into his hug and looked down at him. In your moment of calm, he took advantage and grabbed your ass and gave it a good squeeze. You squeaked before he picked his head up and you slapped him leaving a red mark. Scout turned to run out the door and yelled to you

“nice tits by the way! “forgetting you were just in a sports bra you blushed a deep red and turned to medic who was sitting on the floor.

“vhat vas something” chuckled medic. Medic stood up to look and see if there was anyone around. Medic grabbed your shoulders

” Ich will dich ficken” confessed medic. Looking into his eyes they became a deep blue like the ocean.

” medic your speaking German, I don’t understand “you blurted

” Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich ficken, bis die Welt endet” purred medic as he put his head on your shoulder. His hands trailed your waist to your hips making you shutter.

”m-medic are you okay? “you asked. You felt his chest boom as he let out a low chuckle. Medic pushes his knees between your thighs.

“I have my needs “medic boomed. You fidgeted under his touch

.” it’s time for your examination y/n” growled medic. He bits into your neck drawing blood, your breath hitches. Making another low growl medic continues. Medic lifts his head up to yours, you see lust and want in his piercing blue eyes. He licked his lip, and made his lips mashes into your, biting your bottom lip you allow him entrance. while massaging your tongues together his expect hand reach down your pants, You arch your back with need

“m-medic please this is my first time “you mewed.All caution was thrown to the wind, Medic pushed you to ground pinning your hand above your head making you dizzy. Medic rips your sports bra off making you squirm under him

“Damn your so cute,I vant to see more of this “murmurs medic. Medic cups your breasts teasing your sensitive buds with his fingers earning a small moan each touch.Medic bites at your sensitive skin making your jolt.

”M-medic” you begged Medic let out a loud chuckle"

they should be back soon, are you ready?

“medic stops entirely till you give a weak nod. He lets go of you to undo his belt, you hear the belt being undone and the opening of a zipper. You look down to see medics shaft out and you sit up to meet him where he fully exposes you to him. He guides your hand to his shaft, once you touch him he shakes under your touch which just lead you on. After a few touches from you he was a groaning mess. You put your entrance just at his tip, you sunk onto his shaft earning a loud moan from him. Once you got seated you dug your nails into his back from how uncomfortable i was. You put your forehead to his then you slowly role your hips making him grunt angrily.you leaned into him arching your back up and down his length making your hips pounding against his. Medic lied down to watch his length disappear inside of you

“o-oh fuck yes “you stuttered. Medic grabbed your hips slamming himself harder into you. With every slap of skin, a moan escaped your lips.

“y/n I’m going to c-cum” medic growled.

”m-me to “you mewed. You kissed him twirling your tongues together

” ah!” you moaned into his mouth. Waves of pleasure flow over the two of you making you both moan together. Medic slows down his pace and lets you sit up and he pulls out of you letting his seed flow out of you. Medic stands up offering you his lab coat.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the two of you cleaned up and waited for scout and spy to come back to this make-shift base. As you scolded scout for his little act awhile back spy pulled medic aside. “you need to be quieter

“spy whispered “you heard all that? “asked medic. Spy nodded, medic blushed in response.

“must have been fun though “chuckled spy, slapping medics back

. “And you told me to be professional “spy added.

” AY losers, what’s the plan for tomorrow! “scout yelled


	2. tf2/sniper x male reader ,3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thunder has scared you since you where little but sniper is goanna distract you from the storm...

 

It was a stormy night in around the base making you scared. You thought you have gotten over your fear of thunder by now, but once you herd that familiar noise you ran to hide. You ran into the kitchen, you slammed open a cabinet and jumped in it. You may be way to old to be doing this, but you just could help it. As the cracks of thunder grew louder you held your knees closer to your chest.

 

“god dammit” you muttered. You heard foot steps close in as you hide your face in your knees.

 

“did someone say something? “sniper asked into the empty kitchen. You pick your head up and slowly opened the cabinet door.

 

” s-sorry sniper “you muttered

 

“you ok mate? “sniper asked. You shook your head and sniper kneeled to meet you. Sniper extended his arm to you, placing your hand in his he pulls you out of the cabinet meeting his chest. Another loud crack whips through the silence making you grip sniper’s shirt. You force your head to his chest trying to make the noise stop.

 

” oh, I get it now” sniper chuckled. Tears at the corners of your eyes start rolling down your cheek.

 

”c-can I go back in the cabinet now? “you asked. Sniper pushes your chin up with his hands wiping the tears away making you blush. Sniper leaned in capturing your lips in a kiss, you gasp letting sniper slips his tongue in your mouth.

 

“mmmhh!?” you whimper.

 

Your mind raced “does he l-like me!!” “d-does he like guys!!”. Sniper pulls away from the passionate kiss making you want more.

 

“guess that’s one way to distract ye “sniper teased.

 

“distracting? “you asked. Sniper pointed to the window as a flash of lightning appeared. Sniper quickly caught your lips again, taking away all the sounds of thunder.

 

You pull away from him “t-thanks “you stuttered blushing looking to the side.

 

“if you what I can distract you some more till the storm goes over “sniper growled.

 

Sniper lets go of you and turns to leave, when you grab his arm “sniper I would like you to distract m-me”. Sniper turned to face you and smirked, even behind those sunglasses you could see his hungry eyes. with red plastered across your face sniper picked you up bridal style and headed down the hallway to his room.

 

“I never really use this room, but this is a special occasion “sniper grinned. Sniper opens the door placing you down on the bed and turning around to lock the door. Sniper strips off his jacket and shirt, you almost drooling at the sight. Sniper walks over to his night sand and pulls out vibrator and a bottle of lube.

 

“Are you ready? “sniper turns to you. You nod as thunder cracks making you jump

 

“you’re ok…” sniper whispers. Sniper reaches his hand down your pants and palms your mound over your boxers. You bit a moan and watched sniper’s moments. Sniper pulls off your pants your jeans, exposing your dino boxers.

 

“so cute “sniper chuckles. Sniper took off his sunglasses and pushed his forehead to yours. Looking into his dark blue eyes you noticed sniper was pulling down your boxers, you meet his eyes contact again to see your bright red face. You look down to see your erect shaft twitching with need.

 

” s-sniper p-please “you whimpered. Sniper reached his head down to your shaft swallowing around you.

 

“Ahhh” you moaned. Sniper hummed around you driving you crazy. Sniper pushed your down to the bed. Sniper reached to the bottle of lube and covered his vibrator it the fluid and put it at your entrance. Sniper slowly pushed the vibrator into you making you throw your head back and moan loudly.

 

“are you ok?” sniper chuckled.

 

” y-yes” you mewed. The vibrator spread you open while sniper went back to sucking you off. With each movement sniper made he earned a moan from you. Sniper enjoyed every noice and little fidget you made. Sniper moved faster around you and speed up the speed of the toy inside you making the burn inside you stronger.

 

Panting uncontrollably your mind goes fussy as climax closes in. you moan out sniper name as he turned the vibrator up the highest setting. Sniper pulls off you and stops the toy inside you completely, making you lazily look up at him undoing his belt. Sniper pulls off his pants to expose himself.

 

He roughly rubs himself groaning at each pump he makes to himself. He slips a condom over his erect manhood, and you shake your hips in anticipation.

 

“time for the main event “sniper whispered into your ear hovering over you. Sniper rubbed your hips while he placed himself just at your slit. Sniper lubed up himself and slowly pushed into you. You look down to see his dick fully inside of you.

 

” y/n, you’re so tight” Sniper chucked as he slowly pulled out and slammed back into you making you whimper. Sniper kissed down your neck and bit into your shoulder. Sniper threw your legs over his shoulders as he pumped into you like an animal chasing his own orgasm. Sniper grabbed your length and pumped try to make you cum with him. Sniper grunts louder as he pumps you harder earning a moan.

 

” i-I’m close “you mewed.

 

“I’m goanna to make ye see stars y/n!!” sniper yelled.

 

Trails of fire ripped through you as you came into sniper’s hand. Sniper slowed down and pulled out of you. Sniper grabbed a towel and cleaned you up and got ride of the evidence. “the storm seems to have passed “sniper stated. You sat up

 

“do you mind if I sleep here you know… with you? “you asked. Without any hesitation sniper answered,

 

“sure thing mate” giving you a thumbs up. Sniper climbed back in bed with you and cuddled you till you slept.

 

“I love you “sniper wisped in your ear…

 


End file.
